Planet Hulk
| running time = 81 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Hulk vs. | followed by = Iron Man and Hulk: Heroes United }} Planet Hulk is an animated movie of the superhero fantasy genre. It is based on the character of the Hulk as seen in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The film is an adaptation of the "Planet Hulk" storyline, which ran through issues of the ''Incredible Hulk'', Volume 3 in 2006. The film was directed by Sam Liu with a screenplay written by Greg Johnson, Craig Kyle and Joshua Fine based on a story treatment by Johnson, as well as the original stories by Greg Pak. The film was produced by Marvel Animation in association with MLG Productions 8 and presented by Lionsgate. It premiered direct-to-video on February 2nd, 2010. Cast Notes & Trivia * The Hulk was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby. He first appeared in ''The Incredible Hulk'' #1 in May, 1962. * The original "Planet Hulk" storyline led into the "World War Hulk" storyline. Comic Storyline While living as a hermit in Alaska, Bruce Banner is contacted by Nick Fury to help S.H.I.E.L.D. in destroying a rogue space weapon called the Godseye which could detonate all the nuclear bombs in the world. The Hulk is convinced that he is the only being who can save the Earth from a rogue satellite. S.H.I.E.L.D., with the cooperation of other heroes, then launch Hulk into space to confront the problem, only to leave him stranded, hurtling towards a world uninhabited by sentient life (where he will have no one to hurt). Due to a navigation systems malfunction and a spatial wormhole, the Hulk finds himself on a strange new world of Sakaar controlled by the Red King. Hulk is surprised when the King's guards can hurt him (as the wormhole weakens all who pass through). The Hulk is then drafted as a gladiator for the King's amusement. The Hulk unites with other gladiators to form the group known as the Warbound, united until death. They then lead a series of battles against the Red King and his imperials, eventually overthrowing him. The Hulk then becomes the king of Sakaar, and rules the planet until the spaceship he arrived in explodes, killing thousands, after just three days of the Hulk's rule. The Hulk reunites with the Warbound and they leave the shattered planet of Sakaar for Earth. Recommendations * Incredible Hulk Vol 3 92 * Incredible Hulk Vol 3 93 * Incredible Hulk Vol 3 94 * Incredible Hulk Vol 3 95 * Incredible Hulk Vol 3 96 * Incredible Hulk Vol 3 97 * Incredible Hulk Vol 3 98 * Incredible Hulk Vol 3 99 * Incredible Hulk Vol 3 100 * Incredible Hulk Vol 3 101 * Incredible Hulk Vol 3 102 * Incredible Hulk Vol 3 103 * Incredible Hulk Vol 3 104 * Incredible Hulk Vol 3 105 See also External Links * * * * References Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:MLG Productions 8 Category:Lions Gate Entertainment Category:Marvel Productions Category:2010/Films Category:February, 2010/Films Category:Sam Liu Category:Greg Johnson Category:Craig Kyle Category:Joshua Fine Category:Stan Lee Category:Frank Paur Category:Eric S. Rollman Category:Guy Michelmore Category:George Rizkallah Category:Rick D. Wasserman Category:Lisa Ann Beley Category:Mark Hildreth Category:Liam O'Brien Category:Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Sam Vincent Category:Advah Soudack Category:Michael Kopsa Category:Paul Dobson Category:Marc Worden Category:Lee Tockar Category:Russell Roberts Category:Donald Adams Category:Doug Abrahams Category:David Kaye Category:Ellen Kennedy Category:Campbell Lane Category:Chantal Strand Category:Films with crew categories